Frank's Thoughts
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: FKA Frank's Thought's After Three. I've decided to continue with various chapters on Frank's thoughts about different events or situations. Updates won't be regular but I hope they are entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

In Three To Get Deadly Ranger came to dinner one evening at the Plum's. Ever wonder what Frank thought of Ranger? This was gonna be the start to another story but after reading the story again I realized it didn't work with the rest of my writing but would be a great stand alone.

On page 89 Ranger has dinner with the Plum's…

I sat down at the dinner table listening to that crazy old bat of a mother-in-law of mine. Why can't we put her in a home? They can chain her to a bed so she isn't brought back here by the cops again and she isn't copping a feel on any of those men Helen invites. On second thought Edna keeps those men from coming back, that's a good thing. Not one, including that horse's ass she married has been worthy of my Stephanie.

I sat in the living room, long after my youngest daughter left, contemplating the man who sat at our dinner table tonight. The man she called Ranger was quiet, he wore all black and enough gold jewelry to pay cash for a new Buick. I also noticed that this man was handsome; my little girl would make beautiful babies with him. Helen wasn't the only one who'd like to see Stephanie settled - the difference was I never pushed my feelings on her. The last thing I noticed was that Ranger took my crazy old bat mother-in-law in stride and more importantly he was a former Army Ranger.

I had served in the Army and knew that the Rangers only took the best. The program was designed to weed out those who were weak or just couldn't make the cut. This man was highly skilled and would be able to protect my little girl. I hope this man had a strong moral code. Driving a cab you hear a lot of rumors and stories and I had heard many rumors about the man known as Ranger, most of them were not good. People who were supposed to be friends couldn't wait to tell me stories about the man who was acting as a mentor to Stephanie.

I still knew people in the Army, some were at the Pentagon and in that moment I made a decision to call in a marker to learn more about the man. I had seen the glint in Stephanie's eyes, she liked this Ranger character and it was as more than as a friend. She may not realize it yet, but I did. She didn't look at any of those men Helen had been dragging to dinner since her divorce the same way she looked at Ranger, not even that dirt bag cop. Yeah, Morelli turned out better than the rest of his family but I'd never forgive the way he treated my little girl before leaving for the Navy. Done with contemplating, I picked up the phone and dialed "Hey Jack, I'm calling in a marker."

The next afternoon I received a return call from my contact regarding one Ricardo Carlos "Ranger" Manoso. I smiled when I hung up the phone. I was pleased with what I heard about the man who was protecting my little girl. I understood why Stark Street trembled at the man's name and why Stephanie had been safe from everyone but that crazy Benito Ramirez down there. No sane person would cross Ranger Manoso and expect to live.


	2. Drinking Again

Disclaimer: Forgot it in the first chapter but ya'all know they don't belong to me & none of us are making money from this.

AN: Ok, I had planned on this being a one shot but I've been persuaded by all the positive feedback to continue this one. So many topics Frank has an opinion on and wouldn't it be fun to get into his head. I want to say thank you to all who reviewed and encouraged me for more. There will not be regular updates, I happen to have a couple days off so I decided to write this morning.

Drinking Again?

I came home from taking a regular to the train station to find my wife of 35 years drinking and ironing. I knew it had to be about Stephanie and it was only 8:30 in the morning.

"Isn't it a little early for the Jack Daniels Helen?" I asked.

"How is it early for a drink when I just got the worst news of my life? This is worse than Stephanie's disgraceful divorce from Richard. I mean how could you leave a lawyer?" I just stood there waiting for her to get to the point. How could a woman stay with a man who cheats? Once a cheat always a cheat I say.

"Stephanie has broken her engagement to Joseph. But even worse Valerie is pregnant. Her divorce is not even final yet and she's having a baby with another man. How are we going to live down the shame?"

"I didn't know Valerie was seeing anyone," I questioned. What I really wanted to say was how is a baby shame?

"Apparently she was clowning around with Albert. She told me after mother left for her bus trip to Atlantic City and the girls left for school. She went to work but I guess we know what they are doing. It's not like Albert has many clients. It was already too late to go to morning mass when she told me."

I grunted and walked away to sit in the living room. Perfect, another person taking up space in my house. Now I'm gonna be stuck with a doughboy for a son-in-law. He'll never make it as a trial lawyer; he stutters and makes a bad impression. His client will lose just based on their impression of him. Val learned the ways of the Burg well. You can't stay single you need a man to take care of you. That's why I love my Stephanie. She pushes for more. Granted she doesn't have any children to care for so she can take chances.

I'm proud of Stephanie for breaking the engagement, I mean seriously a BBQ in the backyard for her wedding. She let Helen push her again. If Morelli wanted to marry her so badly why didn't he protect her, give her a ring to show his sincerity. He's a user and an abuser. I heard about their fights. Verbal abuse can be as bad as a fist. Ranger never treats her like that.

Now I'm sitting here knowing I'll have to pay for another elaborate Burg wedding for Valerie. Then again why should I pay for another wedding? I paid for her first one, she's an adult, Albert is an adult and they both work. Let the doughboy pay for a wedding or his family. I heard his mother has money.

I watch Helen fill her glass again. How many of these Burg housewives are closet alcoholics? She sits here drinking to "calm her nerves" when life gets interesting. I think she needs serious therapy. Edna does too; I mean that woman isn't normal. Christ I can't believe how quick she finished that glass. Maybe we should order in. Chinese would be good; I haven't had that in years. At the rate she's going she'll be drunk by lunch. Maybe I should ask Stephanie to lunch, there's a great little Indian place in Hamilton Township. No one from the Burg will be there and we can have private time to talk.

"Helen, put that stuff away before you're too drunk to do anything but sleep today."

"Frank we have to do something for Valerie and the girls. The gossip will be vicious."

Why does she care about the gossip? Maybe if she wasn't a gossip like both of our mother's then people wouldn't talk about our girls. I know that isn't true. Morelli made sure there was plenty of gossip about Stephanie. Even when there was enough already because she started a fire in home ec and sewed the legs closed on the pants she made. Honestly I don't get it. They all think girls should be chaste. Sewing the legs shut certainly made a statement. Not that Morelli cared; maybe that's why he did it. He ruined her life in high school and ran away to the Navy. No one criticizes him for his tomcat ways. Helen drank then too. The ladies love to gossip about my baby girl and Helen doesn't support her or put a stop to it. I think they are jealous, including Helen. I never stopped her from going to nursing school. It was the Burg women. They would talk about her if she did. Now she drinks. Do they talk about that?


	3. The Bridge

Disclaimer: Not mine not matter how much I wish they were. If they were mine there would always be a Babe ending.

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm enjoying getting into Frank's head. It's a pretty interesting place.

* * *

**The Bridge Scene in 20**

I couldn't believe the breaking news on the TV. Helen grabbed her "tea" at the news. That SOB Uncle Sonny had his goons throw my little girl off a bridge. Thank god Ranger was there to dive in after her. He has once again proven he'll do anything to save Stephanie. I picked up the phone to call Morelli. That man better be comforting his girlfriend whom he claims to love. I slammed the phone down after speaking to him. He hasn't been to see Stephanie yet but Ranger called him to tell him she's safe. Tank was driving her home to get a hot shower. Seriously, your girlfriend almost dies and you're still at work. You don't provide comfort? What a piece of work. Another mark against him.

I spoke to Vinnie the other day, Bella showed up with a gun to shoot Stephanie. She refused to believe the crazy girlfriend shot Sonny. Stephanie is known for not carrying a gun, how could she shoot him. More than that if Stephanie shot him, he'd be dead. That wacko Bella clearly stated she doesn't respect the law and Morelli did nothing. Said he was sorry Bella shot at Stephanie. Is that what you do when your crazy grandmother takes a shot at your girlfriend, the future mother of your children? Again I say - what a piece of work. I called my baby girl. She said she was fine, just needed to sleep so she could go into denial. I asked if Morelli was doing anything to assist her in capturing his godfather. She said no, told her to give it to Ranger. She also said Ranger was her hero. I agree this is true. I think it's funny she doesn't think Morelli is her hero. Why is she still with that yutz?

Later that night after listening to Edna talk about how hot Ranger was Stephanie picked her up for Bingo. Apparently Stephanie is helping Ranger investigate the death of a client's mother. It's funny how they are always helping each other. Helen was ironing the sheets and Valerie's sheets. Can't Saint Valerie wash and iron her own sheets? I thought more about my baby girl's eventful day. I was worried about her, especially after this latest incident involving Sonny. My little girl is just doing her job and Sonny's goons are trying to kill her, not only them but his girlfriend and Bella. Bella not only tried to shoot her but she put the eye on her again. How many times does this make? Morelli is no help and doesn't stand up for her. My daughter will never be respected by the Morelli family if she marries into it. How can she have a happy marriage? Morelli hasn't talked about her quitting her job lately, which could be because she bailed him out again recently. She's not only beautiful and kind but smart too. I bet Ranger would never allow his family to disrespect Stephanie if they were together. How much longer do I have to wait? I bet with him as the father I'd get a grandson.


	4. On Edna

Disclaimer: They belong to her so she gets the money. I play and get nothing but your reviews to keep me going.

On Edna…

I sat in my chair thinking of all the crazy antics of my mother-in-law. I always tell Edna she's a crazy old bat but I got to say she is a pip. She does a lot of crazy stuff but she enjoys life. I can't help but think Stephanie will be the same at her age.

I know no one thinks so but I loved it when she shot the chicken in the gumpy on the dinner table. She scared the crap out the loser Helen dragged over for Stephanie to date. I mean this guy would never interest my little girl. I went out to the garage after dinner and laughed my ass off. She is an old bat but knows how to get rid of the losers.

Then one night I got a call from my nephew-in-law Eddie to tell me that Edna and Stephanie were fine but somehow Stiva's was burned to the ground. It seems Spiro was involved in selling stolen guns with Kenny Mancuso. They kidnapped Edna and were going to kill her and Stephanie. Edna had a gun and thought she was Dirty Harry. What the hell is wrong with that woman? She belongs in a home. The place will burn for awhile due to the guns and bullets in the basement.

He also told me my baby girl got her man along with kudos from Ranger. Morelli was unhappy. What a surprise she solved his case and made him look like a fool. That's his cousin. Talk about a conflict of interest. He thinks he can entice my daughter back to him. He's trying but she isn't biting. I hope she holds out against him. I don't think he's good enough for her and I won't ever forgive him for what he did when she was 16. Nothing he does will change that.

Now when Edna stunned me with Stephanie's stun gun, well then I was pissed at her. It's certainly not something I want to go through again. So once more I will say she's a crazy old bat and belongs in a home. Then I can have my bathroom to myself and maybe Helen will stop tippling so much.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Not mine but I wish they were.

Thank you for all your reviews. I do appreciate the time you take to leave a comment.

On Cone….

Frank hung up the phone after speaking to Ranger. Thank god Ranger called to let Frank know what had happened in the factory and that Albert had been kidnapped. What a crazy bastard that young Cone boy was. He couldn't believe his baby girl had to shoot and kill another man. She saved herself but I'm glad Ranger was there so soon afterward.

That Morelli should have watched her more closely. I know she just went out the back door with the dog but he knew someone was out to get her. He's too arrogant. He thought she was safe outside his home because he's a cop. Like no one has ever robbed a cop's house before? Or attacked a copy before? He's not a god contrary to what the Burg women think. Helen thinks he's wonderful. I don't understand it; this is the same boy who wrote about taking her virginity on a dirty bakery floor. She had to suffer the consequences and she still does when she is on the outs with him. The Burg has a double standard, which in my day was common but today things are different. Women shouldn't be treated differently.

I'm glad my Pumpkin is safe. Who knows how many more people would've died at the hands of that sick bastard. He drew in others who were just as sick. She saved Albert and Lula too. There's no way they would've lived through this mess. He couldn't keep them alive when they could identify him. Little Lisa wouldn't have known her father. He may not be the best lawyer and he may be twitchy but he's not a bad man. He tolerates Mary Alice and her horse antics. He's willing to help Val raise her daughters when their own father doesn't support them. Val could do worse for a second husband. She'll eventually cave and marry him. God forbid she disappoint Helen.

It seems Morelli is staying at the crime scene and Ranger will be dropping off my daughter. She doesn't want to be alone. You would think Trenton PD had more than one detective to investigate. Morelli needs to put my daughter before his job. I can't accept that relationship until he does that. If only Ranger would step up and make my girl happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner with Milton Mooney

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to my except Frank's Thoughts.

AN: Thanks for all the review, favorites and alerts. I'm enjoying writing this story and I love to work on it when I have a random thought.

I was listening to the audiobook version of Finger Lickin' 15 while working last week and I couldn't get over Helen pushing another loser on Stephanie. I wondered what Frank thought during this meal from hell because this guy was a total loser.

* * *

I was sitting at the table wondering what loser Helen brought to dinner this time and I couldn't help but hear Edna's mouth. They're fixing my girl up with hotties no matter what her opinion is. Believe me this guy isn't close to a hottie. He's overweight, balding, pasty white skin, a bad complexion, and bad posture. She's on the outs with Morelli again, maybe it'll stick this time and she's helping Ranger. She's staying with Ranger. Why can't Helen see Ranger is the one for her? Oh, yeah, I know, he's not from the 'Burg. Who the hell cares?

I listened to this yutz tell everyone how he lost his job, lives with his mother, had a nervous breakdown and committed arson. Yeah, this is who you want to invite to dinner and serve your daughter up to? My wife is as crazy as this loser. I understand everyone reaches a breaking point and he's getting the medication and treatment for his mental health but when he said he's considering marriage to Stephanie because she has her own apartment I have to wonder about Helen's sanity. I shot Helen a look to show her the intense pain I'm having listening to this.

The latest dinner from hell is over and I sat Helen and Edna down. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you? How could you bring that loser home with you for dinner? Are the two of you completely insane? That loser is not the right man for Stephanie, he doesn't have a job or even the prospect of one. How can he support her in the 'Burg tradition you want for her."

Helen smiled and simply stated "I wanted her to see that no one else out there is as good as Joseph is. There aren't any 'Burg boys her age available that aren't losers so she'll patch things up with him."

Of course, that's her angle. Again pushing Morelli, who can't even be bothered to offer her comfort when it interferes with his job. "Helen, leave Stephanie alone and stop pushing men at her. If it's meant to be with Morelli things will work out but after all the break up over stupid things you'd think they would stay away from each other. I think you should leave her alone and maybe she'll get with that bounty hunter, Ranger. He's solid, smart and will give his life to protect her."

"Oh Frank no!" Helen exclaimed while Edna shouted "Yes."


End file.
